Blinding Shadows
by Pyrimidon386
Summary: A scret about Lily and a new face at Hogwarts are to be revealed. One thing is for sure, seventh year will be a unforgettable experience. And how is Snape connected to all this? REVISING CHAPTERS!
1. Set Sail

**Blinding Shadows**

**By Pyrimidon386**

**Chapter 1**:** Set Sail**

"If I owned Harry Potter Caily would be in the books and not in – Pyrimidon386

It was the second day of Hogwarts new year and Harry Potter was so glad to be away from the Dursleys finally. He could concentrate on the horcruxes without Dudley breathing down his neck. His face darkened at the memory of the horcruxes, because of them Dumbledore was dead. And Sirius. He was dead too. But not because of the horcruxes (HE IS DEAD PEOPLE GET OVER IT).

A new Gryffindor came up to him, he remembered last night in the sorting the hat had waited a long time before shouting Gryffindor. Her last name had been Potter suprisingly enough, but Hermione said it was a common second name so he didn't ask. Hermione was smart and he listened to her advice. He had no reason not to. He could not remember the girl's first name but he assumed she'd tell him.

She nodded at him "Hey Harry, I'm your sister". She said, eyes glistening vibrantly.

"Really?" he was surprised. "Yes, I'm from America my name's Caitlyna."

"Wow that's cool!" He had never been to America!

"Yeah, really." she replied. No comment.

"So do you play Quidditch?" he asked, wanting to know more about his mysterious sister Caitlyana.

"Yeah, I do," she replies, her eyes shining as she smiled at him.

"Cool, I bet I can beat you, I'm the youngest seeker in a century you know." Said Harry. He was very proud of this fact. It was something he'd always been good at, something no-one could take away from him.

"Yeah I know, silly, everyone knows that."

"Oh." He'd always thought he was famous for the you-know-who thing rather than Quidditch. But he was very good at it.

"But I'm the youngest captain in 200 years, you won't beat me I have the experience."

"What! I don't believe you, we're the same age. Aren't we?" she looked embarrassed, almost upset. What was wrong, he wondered?

"Not really," she said, "I'm technically your half-sister. The one you know as your mother, Lily Evans, was immortal. She didn't age, she would have lived forever had Voldemort not killed her in a fit of jealousy. My dad was Severus Snape, they met before she married James."

"What!" he'd said that the second time today and it was only breakfast. "You're joking! There's no way my mum would - with HIM! I'll kill him!" He was going to kill Snape!

"No wait!" She yelled tears pearling in her vibrant aqua-topaz orbs. "Please hear me out! We are both the prophecy children, we together with our parents can beat Voldemort, it's the only way my father must live do you understand?" No! All he knew was that, right now, he wanted Snape to die. Painfully.

"No!" he shouted back, not caring about the whole school staring at their private conversation that was rapidly turning not-so-private. "That slimy bastard, I'm going to-"

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I hope you aren't saying anything…bad…about our staff now. are you?" said Snape as he walked up to them. There had been no witnesses but Harry and no-one believed the git had killed Dumbledore. He'd been let back in the school along with Malfoy to Harry's disgust. McGonagall was still headmistress though, that gave him small pleasure. (Snape hadn't gotten DADA either; they were waiting to see who it was.)

"No." he said through gritted teeth. How he hated Snape. A plan came into his head to annoy Snape. "Who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, sir?" Snape stiffened and anger flashed in his eyes for a moment. Ha!

"That is not your business now Potter, eat your breakfast. Caily, I want to speak to you." He purposefully glared at Harry "alone."

She walked off without a word with the potions master, leaving Harry nonplussed. And where were Ron and Hermione? He hadn't seen them at breakfast at all maybe they were up to something…

A/N: Edited! I plan to make all the next chaps better so watch this space!


	2. Ephemeral Evergreen

Blinding Shadows by Pyrimidon 386

Chapter 2Secrets big and small

HP is not mine and never will be. I own Caily and Draegan tho.

Potions had been a night mare but it was the first chance he'd gotten to speak to Ron and Hermione. Which he did. He hadn't seen them at breakfast hadn't they eaten? He'd asked them that first thing. Ron had refused to answer before Hermione speak up.

"I'm sorry Harry, we were in the library. Ronald was helping me." That was definatley a blush on Ron's Weasley face. Hmm. He was suspicious but it was his friend's business and he wanted to tell him about his 200 year old sister, he was much more interested in speaking about her. Naturally.

"Het guys. You know that girl yesterday. Cailyana Potter?"

"Wut about 'er?" aksed Ron with a mouthful of food for it was now dinnertime. Hermonie pulled as face and edged away from crumbs spraying everywear.

"you probably wont believe this bur shes my sister. And shes imortal and over 200 years old!"

"Wow!"

"Wait. How is that possible?" that was Heromine, always questioning everything.

"Well, my mum was immortal until…" his face darkened in anger "You know."

"If she was immortal why did she die?"

"I don't! know! Caily didn't say! But she –" he stoped abruptly. _Snape_. And…and…

"What?"

"Nothing." He growled stabbing his pie with his knifed. "abolsutely nothing. It does not matter. Forget I said anything,"

Ron and Hermoine looked at eahc other with a confused sort of face but they dudn't question him, it was better to leave the Boy Wonder alone when he got into his moods. Ron shrugged and tuned back to his food, he ate like he'd never see food again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night in the first-year dormitory Caily slept silently and sighed as she dreamt of her love. Draegan had been beautiful btu he was long dead, cursed to live a tiny, insignificant mortal life unlike Cailyana. Many thought her perfect but she could never be perfect because she was one half of a whole, and the other half had died long ago despite Caily's desperate prayers to the Gods to spare him from his disease. It had not worked of course and Drae was nothing but dust and memorys. Her memories. No-one would remember him but her, she was the only one who knew his name thsesdays despite him being a powerful wizard in his life time. But he was forgotten. This msde Caily angry, did people not know greatness? But Draegan would always be with her in her heart even if he was no longer there in body. In her sleep she unconciously fingered the silver heart-shaped locket she always wore, would always wear. It was all that remained of her love, his last gift to her before the illness took him from her.

FLASHBACK – _St Mungo's, 1927_

"_Cai-" (cough, cough) "Caily. Cailyanna."_

"_Drae, I'm here. Don't strain yourself. Remember the healer said you need to rest you r vocal chords."_

"_No, Caily. I've not-" (wheeze) "not got long. I want you to have this."_

_She gaped as she gazed at the beautiful locker, shining silver in the dim light (it hade been turned down so drae didn't hurt his eyes). Pieces of gold encrusted it like tiny barnacles one a great silver ship. _

"_oh Drae its beautiful. but where did you get it & why give it to me?"_

"_Its your birthday in a monthe." A weak smile. "I wont live to see it so you get your present in advanced.Happy birthday, Caily."_

_Her eyse filed with tears. Why was he talking like this? "No Drae, you'll be alright. You'll live." A reassuring hand on his. "I know you wile." _

"_Mmm. Caily…your warm…." He drifeted of to sleep, his love never leaving his side until the end of everything._

END FLASHBACK – _Present day_

Caily could never love another. Would never love another. Draegan would always be in her heart and soul. in all her 200 years she had never met another as beautiful, as smart, as brilliant as Drae had been. He was unsung by all but one. Caily would sing for him forever, the private song of her heart.


	3. Wickedest Child

Blinding Shadows ch. 3 Wickedest Child

A/n yes I changed the chapter titles. I think they a re better this way, please ignore where it says the titles in the first 2 chapters the real titles are the ones on the drop down list. HP is not mine.

That morning the girls in the first year dorms were rudely awoken to terrified screaming.

"No. stop it noooo!"

"Caily! Caliyana wake up!"

"No! leave - aaaah!"

shaking her, Selaniara Torbus yelled at Caily to wake up. Which she did with a yell and sending a balst of energy at her unseen oponent nearly hititng Sel.

"Watch it! You nearly got me Caily!" for Caily needed no wand to perform great deeds, for she had had 200 years to practise. After all

"Oh, Sel I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you. I thought you were – wait. Never mind."

Sel looked at her worridely she was her best friend. "Are you sure you'r alright Caily." "yes Sel I'm fine, just a nightmare." "well ok if your sure. Ill see you at breakfast."

Long after they had gone Caily stayed there almost paralyzed by what she had seen. "jist a nightmare…" she wispered to the empty room "just a nightmare…"

How easily dreams turned into nightmarres.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

During luch Caily was free so she went up to the astromony tower one of her favourite placesbecuase it was so quiet and away from the rest of ther world. Snapping her fingers she created a magical iPod which she used to listen to a soothing piano tune while closing hereyes and swaying in the breeze. She was rudely interrupted when a rude sounding voice said "what is _that?"_

Startled she made the iPod vanished and she turned to her visitor. He was not a first year, he was sixth or seventh. She had not seen him at the sorting or feast but then she hadn't been looking around at what would be her fellow school members. "and how did you do _that?"_ "It's a gift I'vre always had." She replied curtly. He had blond hair that looked like it weould be slicked back if he would have anything to do with muggle inventions and he had a nasty look about him. Caily was a good judge of characte and didn't trust him immediantly (even if he did look an awful lot like Drae…)

"well, he said, looking at her Gryfindor scarf with disdain, "what's your name? You must be in first year I've never seen you before." She sighed hoping he'd go away if she did as asked. "my name is Cailyanna Potter." Ice-blue eyes narrows in sudden digust. "Well. Looks like potter's parents had time for one last round." He sneered cruelly. Caily stared at him horrified before screaming "Don't you **dare** say that about my mother!" she sent a wave of hatred at him and he yelled in surprised as he was tthorwn backwards nearly off the tower. Beating a hasty reterat he called back "my name is Draco Malfoy remember it well!" before leaving quickly glad hat no-one else had seen. Little rat, she tought bitterly. Let him rune.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

That night the dreams kept comeing. Drae laughing at her, teling her she was stupid, that he had ben lying, that noone could ever love her, that no-one wanted her and lily was dead because of her…

"no, its not true Drae, please, I love you, please stop it.."

he kept laughhing as if she had note said anything. Kept hurting her even though he wasn't touchihg her, would never touch her, not ever again…

It's my fault…its all my fault…everything, it's my fault… 

She would not have any rest that night.


	4. Hostility

**Blinding Shadows**

By Pyrimidon386

HP is still note mine, k? k. Also this take s place between chaps 1 and 2 when snape talked to her, I never wrote down that scene but here it is now for your enjoyment!

**Chapter 4: Hostility**

"I don't like you seeing him, Caily."

"What?" surprised caitlyana Potter turned to her father, who was Snape, and he was loooking at her

with dark, serious eyes.

"I know you are in his house and year. But Harry Potter has a way of twisting things so you see it from his point of view, he has no doubt talked about how evil and horrible I am already, and I do not want you to believe and think of sucg lies."

"father," she said glaring up at him, "I would never think that, I have known you for as long as I have lived which is 200 years! He has known you for what, 6? I hoped you would have a higher opinion of me, but I see you think I am easiy swayed by a boy who may be my brother but he is only 16. I see his opinion is stronger than mine and so I must listen to it. Honsetly! Not only is he in my house and my year but he is my brither! How could I not see him!"

a pained look was in Snape's obsidian eyes but it was gone in less than one second. "I see. I am sorry you fell hat way caily, but I cannot stop you and I have said my piece. Good day." With that Severus Snape turned on his heel and briskly walked passed her down towards where she knew the dungeons were.

"Git." She muttered and headed up towards the Gryffindor tower, much more homely and welcoming than her father's chilly, oppressive domain could ever hope to be.

All through her potions class with the Slytherins (first thing Monday morning unfortunately, the Timetable Gods must hate her) Caitlyana never once looked her father in the eye, keping her hed frimly down and furiously scribbling down notes. It was a big potion so this lesson they were going over theory and practice and the next class which was a double lesson they would make the potion. Snape kept on alternating between glaring at Harry and shooting glances at Caitlyana that were gone before they started. It was very vexing for her and by the time class was over she thought the bell was the sweetest sound that had ever been heard by humankind, mortal or no. she did not glance back to her father as she hurried out of the stone room and to his credit he did not either.

Ok that was a little short but I wanted some Snape interaction. Tell me how I did!


	5. Dreaming on Distant Shores

BLINDING SHADOWS

By Pyrimidon386

Chapter 5

Dreaming on Distant Shores

AN again note much haooens in this chap…sry for the lack of action! But we find out more about Caily and Drae and how they first met. Also Caily is not known as Potter yet as Lily hasn't met James – he hasn't even been born yet! Enjoy and RnR!

Oh yeah and I still don't own Harry Potter or his world, the wonderful JKR does. Oh well, I'll make do with this fic lol. Also all the chapter titles come from a site called ocremix dot org, check it out!

Caily sighed and closed her eyes. The memories were becoming stronger, more detailed…she wondered if this meant anything or if her being back at Hogwarts was reopening old wounds. She gave up on her Potions assignment – she had a week to do it anyway and she'd done it twice before – and remembered….

_Hogwarts, 1912, September 1st_

"Evans-Snape, Caitlyana!"

There were sniggers at the strange name but they soon stopped. Caily strode forward; although she initally looked 11 she was 102 years old and the wieght of the world and the things she hade seen showed. The laughter turned into whispers and mutters and pointed hands as Caily put the hat on her head for the second time in her life – a mere formality, but she had to be here, had to meet the one she knew was waiting three people behind her for his turn to be sorted.

"Miss Evans-Snape, isn't it? Moste unusal, I can't think of ever sorting someone again…it's been nearly 90 years, hasn't it?"

"Hello again, Hat. How have you been?"

"Not bad, not bad. Then again I am a hat, how can things be bad unless I am on fire! But one must womder why you wish to be sorted again nearly a century after your graduation. If I recall correctly, and I always do you were a fine Gryffindor. Perhapes you would like to be in another house this year? Ravenclaw, perhaps?"

"No thank you, I'm a born and bred Gryffindor depsite my father's wishes."

"Ha ha! Very well than, Miss Evans-Snape, and good luck in your mission!" Caily didn't ask how the Hat knew. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Caily took off the Hat as her old table broke into applause as she made her way towards it. Despite herself she couldn't help similing, remembering how terrified she'd been at her first sorting and almost certain she'd either end up in Hufflepuff or be asked to go home, there was a mistake, she wasn't really a witch after all. But this _was_ her home, and she was back.

'Freed, Sean' was sent to Hufflepuff, 'Jones, Aidan' went to Slytherin, 'Marston, Luke' was declared a Gryffindor and 'Maxwell, Kelly' joined Sean in Hufflepuff before, finally…

"Morgan, Draegan!"

Caily held her breath and prayed as the boy from her visions took his place on the stool. If he wasn't a Gryffindor – or worse, if he was in Slytherin – it would make her duty much more difficult. But she needed him, and hadn't known hoe else to track him down, so she'd headed to Hogwarts and pleaded her case to Headmistress Snidle, who thankfully had a very kind disposition and had heard her out. Caily was very greatful. She wa ssuddenly snapped out of her thoughts when

"RAVENCLAW!"

echoed throughout the room. Damn! She thought as the table on the far right burst into applause. Had the Hat been trying to tell her about this when it had suggested Ravenclaw? But that was impossible, the Hat couldn't have known what house Draegan would go into before he was properly sorted. Never mind, it was only a small complication – Ravenclaws weren't that bad, they were nice enough and helped you with your homework (not that she needed it, of coarse).

_The next day_

Caily couldn't belive it. First class was with the Ravenclaws (and Draegan) and she had overslept! Panicking she ran straight through the Grey Lady, only managing a yelled 'sorry!' as she raced to Transfiguration. Luckily Snidle hadn't told the rest of the teachers or she'd have died of embarassment. She stoped by the door and caught her breath for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and entering the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late, professor. I don't have an excuse."

Her timetable had declared the Transfiguration teacher to be one Professor Mayfield, and he raised an eyebrow at Caily's honesty before smiling at her.

"That's all right, miss, we all have our bad days. Please take a seat." She nodded and sat down near the back, scowling at the boys who had taken both seats next to Draegan. Oh well, she might be able to catch up with him in the library, he was a Ravenclaw after all.

_Lunch _

Caily was right; Draegan really was a true Ravenclaw. In fact nearly the entire house had converged on the library during the first few minutes of lunch and had claimed all the good seats for the rest of the year; Caily couln't help but smile, remembering that it had happened during her time at Hogwarts before as well. However this time the claimed seats had included Caily's old favorite, which – would you believe it – Draegan was sitting at with his friends from Transfiguration.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked, walking up to them. They all looked up at her, Draegan giving her a strange look, but it was the boy on the right who answered.

"Sure. What's you name?"

"Caitlyana Evans-Snape. I know it's a weird name," she said, laughing with them as she sat down, "just call me Caily. You?"

"Kyle Ashton." Replied the first boy who had spoken.

"Matthew Clarke."

"Draegan Morgan."

"Or Just Drae, as he likes to be known." Kyle sniggered. Caily just looked confused. "Ignore him, he's a harmless jerk. But just call me Drae."

"Okay then, Just Drae" Caily smiled, "I will."

TBC…

Whoo, long chappie to make up for the last one! I dunno if I'll keep up with the little flashback thingies with Drae or not, I think they're interesting but then again I'm the author! Lol. Or maybe I should start a side fic? Next chap will be with Harry and co though, don't worry. R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
